


The name is Barnes. James Barnes.

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Alternate Universe - Modeling, Annoyed Steve, Behind the Scenes, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve, Cameras, Elevators, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fake Marriage, Fake marriage proposal, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Filming, Gunplay, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Modeling, More tags as I go, Movie Set, Private Yacht, Soda Fountain, Top Bucky Barnes, Trapped In Elevator, Tuxedos, actor!bucky, mansions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogers, Steven: Set Design, Camera, Makeup.</p><p>Barnes, James: Actor, Billionaire, 'Jerk'</p><p>Making a movie isn't easy stuff. It takes a team of people who know what they're doing and the people who act like they know what they're doing.</p><p>James ''Bucky'' Barnes is the world's youngest billionaire at 24 years old and People magazine's "Sexiest Man Alive''. He is also the world's biggest jerk, who was cast in the new James Bond movie ''Bond Reborn".<br/> </p><p>Enter Steven Rogers. The 'nerd' who graduated college at 15, got a job working on a high paying movie set at 17 and is counting the days until he turns 18.</p><p>His job was simple. Put makeup on James' face, design the room, don't make eye contact and work the camera.</p><p> </p><p>James' job was simple as well. Act like you know what you're doing, marry that chick that the paparazzi sees you with, and  don't make anybody quit on set.</p><p> </p><p>And definitely don't fall in love with your 17 year old subordinate. Don't do it.</p><p> </p><p>Oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The name is Barnes. James Barnes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 of '007: Bond Reborn' is underway. At 17, Steve's seen it all after graduating high school at 11 and college at 15.
> 
> Now he's putting his degree to good use.

He took a photo to send to his mom. Golden blond hair, each strand brushed to perfection, happy smile, shiny white teeth, and a perky demeanor. He scarfed down 4 Cosmic Brownies along with a can of Red Bull. He took the red Sharpie from the counter and pointed to the date on the calendar.

 

''Only 42 days until my birthday! I'll be a  _real adult,_ Clint you don't understand how important this is." He sat on the couch and slipped on his shoes. ''It's the first day on set and by time it's the 43rd day, I'll be seen as an 18 year old. _An adult_. People look at me strange when I tell them that I'm 17 and have a high paying job, but when I'm _18 --_ ''

 

''Steve, You'll still be seen as a kid.'' Clint set his coffee on the table and closed the screen of the laptop. ''No offense, but nobody is going to care anyway. They approved for you to work, 18 or not, they don't really care. Believe me, you are going to  _hate_ adulthood. It's not fun. And they're gonna be too busy with James to even care about your 18 candles.''

 

''It's the first day. If I don't piss him off, then it'll be a good shoot. I'm worried about the on location shoot in a few weeks but it's gonna be sunshine and Red Bull until then."

 

“Good luck. Might as well your deposit back; James is gonna kill you today.’’ Clint warned. Steve stared with a smile on his face and far too much innocence for this line of work.

 

‘’Nope! I’m running on airplane peanuts and Little Debbie snacks. I also have a little thing called perseverance!”

 

‘’Jesus Fuckin’ Christ. Whatever land of Oz you just came from did not prepare you for this. He’s a grade-A asshole. The only reason they idolize him is because he’s hot and ‘ _Sources say_ ’ he’s got a dick the size of a North Korean missile.’’ He leaned back and crossed his arms. “He’s just gonna tear you up like another letter of fanmail.”

 

‘’They wouldn’t have cast him if he was so difficult to work with.” He tried hard to keep the Red Bull in his mouth when he spoke and shoved another square of brownie in his mouth.

 

‘’You really don’t know. They cast the pretty face that makes money. Space Jam had shit reviews but it’s the highest grossing basketball movie of all time. Do you know why?”

 

‘’Because it is the greatest frickin’ movie of all time.”

 

‘’No. Because Michael Jordan was in it. You really think that it would’ve survived if he wasn’t in it?”

 

‘’Yes. Three words. _What’s. Up. Doc._ ” 

 

Clint threw his shoe at Steve’s head and frowned. ‘’It’s your funeral.’’

 

“Well if I die, then make sure Rocket is fed.” Steve pointed to the goldfish in the bowl on the countertop, he held the can of food and sprinkled it in the bowl. He opened the cabinet and popped open a can of Red Bull.

 

‘’Stop drinking that stuff. You’ll die from the caffeine before James gets a chance to kill you.’’

 

He set the can on the counter, packed his backpack, slung it over his shoulder and left.

 

‘’See you later, Clint!”

 

He listened to the static of the radio and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, using the static blur as a backtrack. “Still don’t know these goddamn radio stations.” He hummed to himself as he pulled the steering wheel onto the highway. Most of the billboard’s read law firms, realtors and the occasional strip club, but one specific one caught Steve’s eye.

 

A billboard about James Barnes' tv show.

 

_“He’s a lawyer. She’s not. Now they’re friends. What could go wrong? Murphy’s Law Tuesdays 9/8 central only on The CW.’’_

 

The premise of the show was terrible. It was simply unresolved sexual tension with some law and order mixed into it. Perhaps Clint was right. It doesn’t matter if it’s a terrible movie or show; they’ve got the face that makes money. If you liked looking at James Barnes face, then you would like watching this show. You don’t pay attention to the premise. You pay attention to the actor.

 

He began thinking about Clint’s remark. Maybe James _was_ a rude person. Maybe he would die today. He located the turn off and drove to the set. 

* * *

 

He stared at himself in the mirror, flashing himself a grin as he combed his long brunet hair. 

 

"Bruce! Tell me my schedule.'' He inquired to his assistant, walking behind clutching the clipboard. 

 

''Well, you have the 'Bond Reborn' shoot today from 8 to 5. You have a panel at BondCon tonight at 5:30, dinner with Jessica and Mr.Sparton about that new Batman movie. You'd play Robin--''

 

''No can do. I play hero, not sidekick." He fixed his collar and walked to the garage. "Now what else?" Obvious distaste in his voice but Bruce ignored it and kept on going. 

 

''I--I can see if he'll give you the lead. Tomorrow you have golfing and booze with Adam."

 

"Which one is that again?"

 

''Tamara's husband."

 

''Tamara has a husband? Maybe I shouldn't have fucked her." He closed the car door after getting inside, rolled up his sleeve and checked his watch. ''Whoops." 

 

''So, we have to go to the set now. Your makeup artist will met you in the dressing room and the director will be talking to you about where we'd shoot on location."

 

''My makeup artist is gonna have a hell of a problem." He opened up the glove department and pulled out a compact mirror. ''I look fabulous without makeup." 

 

''Okay Mr. Conceited." Bruce muttered under his breath as he held up the clipboard and faked a smile. ''His name is Steven Rogers and he's only seventee--''

 

''Okay  _mom,_ wait until I get to the fuckin' set. Alright?" He playfully, but brutally, punched Bruce in the arm and pulled out his DS. "Why don't you play, Bruce?"

 

Bruce stared at James, swallowed in fear and opened the handheld game.

 

''If you get a blue shell, don't use it.''

 

''But I can't get any other item if I don't use it." Bruce stuttered.

 

''If you use,'' James turned to Bruce. "I will fire you and kill you. Well, not me of course. Blood doesn't look nice with a suit and tie. Of course, I could have someone else do it.  _Mark. My._ Words." James flashed a seemingly innocent smile and turned back to the game.

* * *

 

A latte in his grip, pep in his step, suitcase rolling behind, headphones in his ears, breathing steady, heart rate elevated, blond hair flowing and eyes on the prize. He wasn't here for sightseeing or celebrity spotting.

 

He was here for his job.

 

The same job that the state had been extremely wary of considering his age. The same job he was told to be alert about because this was California; across the country from Brooklyn. However, it was the same job that paid him 4 figures and the warnings stopped immediately.

 

He stopped at the clipboard set on the wall and read.

 

_Day 1 of filming for ''007: Bond reborn."_

 

Today was day one and if he had been prudent, he wouldn't have taken the 7:10pm flight from JFK to LAX last night. If he really paid attention to things like flight times, he wouldn't have landed at 1 in the morning from a 6 hour flight. However, this just proved how much he needed this. He need to stop being seen a kid. If he was going to be treated properly on the set, he couldn't act his age. He had to act older and more mature than what you take the average 17 year old. He couldn't go flip off buildings for 3 likes on Instagram, he couldn't go have sex with every guy who gives him his number and he certainly couldn't go drinking stupidly with his friends. 

 

_He couldn't even drink._

 

He checked his watch and headed to James' dressing room, dreading what was behind the door. The door creaked, he made a mental note to oil it, and he peered inside. It was empty. The notes, cards, baskets, hairspray and balloons were set up for James' arrival.

 

"Oh crap." Steve took off his book bag and set it on the floor. He shuffled around for the set design tablet and pulled up the design for the office that James Bond would work in. He swiped around for the office design and propped his backpack upon the table.

 

The door opened, creaking, and James stepped in. Stopping at the door frame and watching Steve rifle through the tablet.

 

''Did someone lose their mommy? I can find her if you want." He shrugged and walked over to Steve. Placing a hand on his shoulder and pouting, rather taunting than helpful. "Your mommy is probably around the set somewhere."

 

Steve turned to James and smirked. "Mr.Barnes, I  _work here._ " James snickered and pulled out his wallet, handing Steve 2 dollars. ''What is this for?"

 

''You made me laugh. That's hard to do." 

 

''I--I wasn't joking." He set his latte on the counter and crossed his arms. ''I'm Steve. I do makeup, hair, set design and camera. I need to discuss the set design and if you'd like to make any changes to accommodate you." Steve smiled shyly.

 

''But you're a kid." James sneered before crossing his arms and smirking at Steve.

 

"I am not a kid. I am 17 fu--'' He hesitated. " _17 frickin'_ years old."

 

"You can't even choke out the curse word."

 

Steve scowled and began tapping at the tablet, not bothering to look at Bucky anymore. "I am 17 _fucking_ years old and I don't need you telling me that I am a kid."

 

"Yes you are. You're just a kid who got to work on the big movie and you think it's fun because it looks like an upscaled dollhouse. You can't even swear without hesitating and using an alternative like you work for Kidzbop or some bullshit like that." He laughed loudly, internally questioning where Bruce had gone.

 

Steve was on the verge of tears now. "You don't dictate my life and you don't know me enough to make comments like that." He began typing faster before pulling up the design for Bond's office and projecting it on the screen. "This is the office that Bond will be working in for the movie." His voice was cracking, it was only going to take another comment to make him cry. James knew it too and if there's one thing he knew how to do; it was making people cry.

 

"Your voice is cracking. Did puberty fuck with you? I mean, there's gotta be hope for you. If puberty did this too me and I'm fucking gorgeous, then what the hell happened with you? You've got no posture, your hair is a train wreck and now your voice?" He laughed and sent a chill shooting up Steve's spine. Tears were falling on to tablet now as Bucky slapped him on the back and left Steve by himself.

 

''Go to your happy place. Go to your happy place. Go to your happy place. Go to your happy place." He tried telling himself.

 

''If you want to go to your happy place, the daycare called. They know you're missing." James jeered in the doorway, slamming it shut. Steve didn't know what was worse. 

 

That Clint was right. Or that the damn door was still creaking.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
